devil i have become
by badboywest
Summary: what happens when naruto comes a cross a demon willing to help by traing him with MMA skills. dante and vergil make a vist too/ naruto X DMC. harme / lemons much latter down the track


devil i have become.

a young naruto was runing thru the streets of kohona when he came across a cloked man in a purple jacket with hood covering his face. naruto just happend to ran right into him and knocked him over. "sorry" where the only words naruto spoke befor he got up and continue to run away. just then the man noticed angry mob coming round the coner screaming things such as "kill the demon" "demon you die tonight". as the mob ran past the man he got a perplexed look on his face and just hopped up and followed the young boy. bunceing off walls. running up walls and leaping over roofs till he found the child he was looking for conerd by the mob. he lisend to the crys of the child as they rounded closer. it pissed him off to see humans do this to each other and thire own young no less. with that the man jumped from the 8 story roof landing infront of the mob. relseing a killing intent that froze the por fools where they stood.

naruto's PoV

naruto was screeming at the mob to leave him alone. to not come any closer and yet the mob still advenced with a murderess gleam in thire eyes. 'is this it is this how it all ends' thorght naruto. suddenly he sees a glimps of purple falling at high speeds infront of him before it crashed into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust obscureing his sight. naruto straned his eyes to see thru the dust but then a sudden gust of wind wind came and he saw the man he ran into infront of him. protecting him. naruto felt tears forming in the coners of his eyes...

normal PoV

the man looked at the group with such disgust and intense hate and lothing the mob started to shiver. "what is the meaning of attacking this child" the man asked in a low voice just asking the to give a bad anser. one ninja in the mob plucked up a bit of guts and steped forward and spoke. "becus he is a demon and if you dont move u will share the same fate as him" the ninja said as he slowly drawed a blade from his back. the strange man looked perplexed at this ninja befor sighing and ansering the ninjas and vilagers. "you wont make this easy for me or you by leaveing will u" silance was his anser. "well i reget haveing to do this as i dont normaly kill humans" the mob looked stunded and confused all thinking 'wait isnit he human as well'. "what i dont regeret is doing this for the right resons". with that he flashed out of sight and reappeared behind the nin that threatind him befor wispering in a low voice "dont piss of demons and devils next time" and with that he spun around griping his neck and pulling him over and around his hip befor slaming him on the grond griping his arm and placeing a foot on his neck befor jerking it and snaping it in the prosese.

mobs PoV

the group was stuned. they just saw a man dissaper and reapper behind a anbu and killing him in under 2 seconds. this scared them as they all new they would die tonight.

naruto's PoV

naruto just looked on in wonder as the man snaped the neck of a anbu with such grace and brutalaty. as he moved on to his next target slurtering him with a brutal fist, elbow knee smash befor vertical suplex spin twisting the mans head past the 270' mark. . as he whent thru the mob he was stuned in the simplicasty of the moves ranging from kicks that ripped of the lower jaws and caved in heads. to punches that sunk in over 6" (15cm) in to the cheast cavaty even other moves he never saw befor (DDT's Suplexs StoneColdStunner Fireman carry neck drops (firman carry thro up spining them and droping thire next on your sholder) even choke slams piledrivers power slams the hole shabang) after 5 minutes of watching the carnage of the man in a purple hooded jacket he was stunned when he came and winced when he droped down infront of him.

normal PoV

the man was appled what have they done to this boy to even make him fear those that help him. at this point he made up his mind he is takeing this child away till he can look after himself.

"kid whats your name" the man asked. "n n naruto" the child spoke with a fearfull stutter. "how old are u" the man contined "five mister" naruto reponded. the man loked at the child and picked him up with naruto protesting on his sholder. at this point an old man in red and white robs with 20 of the ninjas with white mask's arvied on the seen.

"stranger why have you done this to my villagers and ninjas. and where are u takeing that child naruto" the old man asked. the stranger looks at the man befor replying " to save the child. and i am takeing him away as i am appalold in his treatment noteven demons treat thire young like you do" at this a foolsh anbu spoke up "hah like demons would treat thire young better then humans" at this the stranger flashed out and slamed into the nin holding his neck on the ground 10m back from the standing postion stuning all around befor he spoke with venom "WE demons do treat ow young better. we do not abuse them phyhicly or sexuwule like you do. nor use them to gamble them away. turn them into mindless drones. or force them in to slavery of anykind and you wold do better to rember it" with that he jerked his armback sending the nin flying into the other 19 nins. the hokage was stunned at what just transpired and spoke up "if you take him away can u bring him back in 7 years for his genin exams it is what his mother and father would of wanted" the stranger just looked at him and spoke i can not make that desion as naruto can only make it but tell us who was his father and mother otherwise i wont let him comeback even if he wishs to" seeing no way around it the 3rd just sighed and explaned that narutos mother was kushina uzumaki and his father was minato namikaze that naruto has the 9tailed demon in him. naruto had a look of betrale on his face and his feelings where confused. his father was the man headmired but he made his life hell by sealing the kyuubi inhim and the oldman lied to him everytime he asked why the attacks happend and when he asked who his mother and father where. the nins behind the 3 looked shocked they did this to the son of thire hero the 4th the felt sick at eachother and word would spred by the 20nin by 24hours of what they did to thire hero's son naruto uzumaki _namikaze_. as the man left with a broken and confused naruto he heard the third ask for his name. and with out looking back he stoped befor saying "**Samael** (angel of death)


End file.
